Emerald's Grand Day Out
Emerald's Grand Day Out is Iamnater1225's crossover movie based on Baby's Day Out. Summery Emerald couldn't ask for more; she has adoring parents (Spike and Rarity), she lives in Carousel Boutique, and she's just about to appear in the social pages of the paper. Unfortunately, not everyone or everypony in the world is as nice as Rarity; especially Arthur and Cecil who pretend to be photographers from the newspaper. Successfully kidnapping Emerald, they were send by Thaddeus E. Klang to kidnap the baby unicorn but have a harder time keeping hold of her, who not only keeps one step ahead of them, but seems to be more than a little bit smarter than the two bumbling buzzards. So, It's up to Sylvia Marpole to take responsibility and get her back. Plot Sylvia arrives One sunny day in the Carousel Boutique, Spike and Rarity are just preparing for their baby filly, Emerald to appear in the social pages of the newspaper. Then, Sylvia Marpole arrived to babysit Emerald and give them a helping hand to make ready. She always wiped her feet at the mat and take off her heeled shoes and puts on indoor heeled shoes Rarity made for any women's size. Emerald's storytime/Baby's Day Out In Emerald's playroom, Sylvia started reading Emerald's story book, Baby's Day Out. Emerald loved it very much. Thaddeus E. Klang's plot/Spike leaves Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang escaped from prison thanks to Feathers McGraw. Soon, He send the two vultures, Arthur and Cecil to kidnap Emerald for ransom by disguising themselves as baby photographers. Back at the Carousel Boutique, Spike left to train with Shining Armor to fight with thier magic. So, Rarity and Sylvia make ready for Emerald's picture taking. Emerald's diaper change and make up Later, Rarity and Sylvia are making up their mind about which manestyle is suitable Emerald. When Sylvia suggested Emerald to look like a regular baby, Rarity was annoyed to hear that and didn't like it and replied that she loved her just the way she is. It was Emerald's diapering time, Sylvia began changing her diaper. It was time for her make up, Sylvia brought out some makeover material. Rarity brushed and combed Emerald to have her ready. Arthur and Cecil make ready/Emerald was fillynapped Later, Arthur and Cecil make ready with their disguises photographers. They kidnapped Emerald and flew her to top floor of the Apartment. Sylvia gathers her friends/Arthur and Cecil watches Emerald Meanwhile, Sylvia gathered Goofy, Max Goof, Pete, P.J., Bobby, Tank, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gremlin Gus, Horace Horsecollar, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Panchito, Joe Carioca, Aracuan Bird, Jiminy Cricket, Willie the Giant, Professor Owl and Dijon to rescue Emerald. Sylvia made a promise to Rarity that she will bring her back as best as she can. Meanwhile, Arthur and Cecil kept Emerald hostage while waiting for Klang and McGraw. Suddenly, Emerald started crying. Arthur and Cecil found the book of Baby's Day Out and when they read to her, They fell asleep. Emerald escapes/The Bus to Manehattan Emerald remembered seeing pictures from the book of Baby's Day Out. So, She crawled into the roofing. Arthur and Cecil woke up and saw Emerald getting away. As Pete and Dijon saw Arthur and Cecil, He climbed up the roofing with a ladder. Just then, The bus was on it's way to Manehattan. Emerald crawled down the roofing safe and unharmed just a Dijon fell into the dumpster. Then, Emerald crawled all the way and stowaway in the bus to Manehattan. Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang was annoyed with Arthur and Cecil for losing Emerald. So, They flew after the bus heading to Manehattan. Pluto tracks down Emerald/Manehattan Department Store Meanwhile, Pluto barked at the apartment Arthur and Cecil were in and found evidence and Pluto sniffed out for Emerald who was at Manehattan right about now. Back with Emerald, She crawled out of the bus and hop into a wagon full of Souvenirs. Then, She crawled into the Manehattan department store and is briefly mistaken Orange Cream for having escaped from the Daycare Center. Goofy takes the Taxi/Donald, Ludwig and Scrooge search the Zoo Meanwhile, Mickey and the gang kept on searching for Emerald. Then, Arthur and Cecil spotted her stowing away in a taxi as the flew after it unknowing that Goofy saw her too and took Benny the Cab to follow it. Soon enough, Emerald got out of the Taxi and into the zoo and ends up inside a cage with a protective gorilla. Donald, Ludwig and Scrooge went into the zoo too late as Arthur and Cecil got distracted by the gorilla. The Construction Site Chase/Mickey and the Gang found Emerald At the construction site, Arthur and Cecil tried catching Emerald but run into every mayhem. Then, Sylvia began to remember what Emerald was doing. She was doing everything for the book of "Baby's Day Out". So they set off to where they might find her. At the Manehattan Old Soldiers Home, Mickey and the gang found Emerald. So, They took her to safety at the Manehattan City to find a Hotel to stay for the night. Staying at the Hotel/Feathers McGraw is on the hunt/Arthur and Cecil switch sides That night at the hotel, Sylvia was giving Emerald a bath and rocked her to sleep.Then, She spoke to Mickey and the others about how they're going to bring Emerald back home. Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang sends Feathers McGraw to hunt down Emerald. Arthur and Cecil felt guilty for kidnapping a baby foal, They've decided to switch sides. Klang and McGraw are here/Emerald got away/Buzzards to the Rescue Later that night, McGraw found the hotel room Mickey and the Gang are with Emerald as they came busting through. As Sylvia refuses to corporate with Theddeus E. Klang for Emerald, She crawled to her escape. Then, Arthur and Cecil came to the rescue and took Emerald away from Klang and McGraw while planing another rescue for Mickey an the Gang. Emerald's Safe and Sound/Arthur and Cecil's Redemption Later, Arthur and Cecil reached a safe place away from Klang and McGraw. Emerald was determent to make her rescue. Arthur and Cecil decided to do what they can to make things right by rescuing Mickey and the Gang. Klang and McGraw's defeat/Emerald is back home Later, Arthur and Cecil brought Emerald back to the Hotel. Emerald crawls off unknowing for Arthur and Cecil as they rescue Mickey and the gang. As Klang and McGraw were about to kill them, A tiger-shaped statue of the hotel came to life by Emerald's magic. Klang and Feathers were brought down for good! As the Canterlot Royal Guards arrested Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw, Emerald was brought back home to Rarity and Spike who're very grateful. Family Photograph/Present Day/Ending It was time for the picture taking for Rarity and her family, Arthur and Cecil were given the honor of taking a picture of her whole family. In the present time, Yuna and Emerald (now fillies) played video games with Game Player and Game Facer. The film ends with Princess Luna gives her wink to the audience. Trivia *This is when Emerald begins her own adventure as a baby filly. *Emerald gets abducted by Arthur and Cecil who're send by Thaddeus E. Klang but redeemed themselves in the near end. *Sylvia Marpole babysits Emerald and attempts to rescue her with some help from Goofy, Max Goof, Pete, P.J., Bobby, Tank, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gremlin Gus, Horace Horsecollar, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Panchito, Joe Carioca, Aracuan Bird, Jiminy Cricket, Willie the Giant, Professor Owl and Dijon. Songs # Scenes #Sylvia arrives #Emerald's storytime/Baby's Day Out #Thaddeus E. Klang's plot/Spike leaves #Emerald's diaper change and make up #Arthur and Cecil make ready/Emerald was fillynapped #Sylvia gathers her friends/Arthur and Cecil watches Emerald #Emerald escapes/The Bus to Manehattan #Pluto tracks down Emerald/Manehattan Department Store #Goofy takes the Taxi/Donald, Ludwig and Scrooge search the Zoo #The Construction Site Chase/Mickey and the Gang found Emerald #Staying at the Hotel/Feathers McGraw is on the hunt/Arthur and Cecil switch sides #Klang and McGraw are here/Emerald got away/Buzzards to the Rescue #Emerald's Safe and Sound/Arthur and Cecil's Redemption #Klang and McGraw's defeat/Emerald is back home #Family Photograph/Present Day/Ending Links *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies Category:Crossover Films